Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Twisted Memories
by JirachiAJ
Summary: A rogue team of Ghost-types joins the Roserade Guild. Inside the Guild's walls, Ghost-types are hated. So naturally, when the team first arrives, they don't receive a warm welcoming. Not only is the Worldwide Guild Competition coming up, but a new evil is beginning to rise. And if it escapes, no one survives the horrors it will bring.
1. Arrival

Before we start, I would like to point out a few changes made. First, Team Shadowsteal only has 6 members- Shadow, Spectra, Doodle, Phantom, Gemma, and Wisp. Second, please note that while this is told in the PMD world, this does not include events from the games.

The teams I mentioned in the Teams chapter are important. Keep an eye out for them.

I have finished this story on another site. Updates will not be quick nor slow. I thank you all for your time you have spent to read this. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Shadow sighed as a Throh glared at him and his team. The Throh folded his arms.

"No Ghost-types. That's the rule."

Spectra shoved her face in his. "We got letters saying this is where we stay. So move aside."

The Throh stood his ground. "You ain't coming in!"

"Calm down, Brick," a Fletchinder called from above. "I got confirmation from Xenia. They're allowed."

The Throh huffed and let Shadow and his team pass. Spectra smirked at him as she passed.

Inside, the guild was very large. Shops were packed on every side, not looking unlike a bazaar. Signs were everywhere, advertising shops as well as requests and notices.

"Hey! You there!"

Shadow sighed and turned as a Leavanny came running over. "Yes?"

"You're new, right?"  
"Yes."

"You're needed in the Academy right away. It's the big building in the distance."

The Leavanny pointed to a large building looming in the distance. Shadow turned towards his team.

"Come on. Try not to attract too much attention."

"Too late," Doodle muttered. A group of small children has gathered around the team of ghosts, staring in a mixture of awe and disgust.

A Treecko poked Shadow. "Hi, mister! You look strong! Will you battle me?"

Spectra threw the Gengar a look. He was probably the strongest out of all of them. He would most likely send this Treecko to the hospital.

Shadow knew this as well. He gave the small gecko a sad smile. "Sorry. I'm too strong."

"Humble, aren't you?" Spectra muttered.

"If you want, you can battle Spectra."

The Wood Gecko Pokemon turned to stare at the Mismagius. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll go easy on you."

"No, do your worst! Skarmory says I should be ready to become a real explorer soon! This could be my final assessment!"

As if on cue, a Skarmory landed on a fence nearby. He nodded. "If this Mismagius agrees, I guess it can be your final assessment."

"She already agreed," Shadow piped up.

"Reluctantly," Spectra muttered.

"Well, that makes it way easier. Usually, we have to convince outsiders with a meal for final assessments."

"Hey, hey, hey! No battles in the Square! We know how Omega gets whenever he battles!" a Crustle shouted.

The Skarmory rolled his eyes. "Yet again, your reputation ruins us. Come on, all of you. We'll battle at the Academy's field."

"This is the final assessment for Omega the Treecko. This will be a 1v1 battle between Omega of the Academy and Spectra of Team Shadowsteal. The assessment will end when one Pokemon has fainted. Moves should be aimed to only harm. Got it?"

Both Pokemon nodded.

"GO!"

Spectra gave Omega a smile. "Go ahead."

He gave a nod and rushed at Spectra. She smirked and dodged. The smirk on her face grew larger.

"Why is she so happy?" a Froakie asked.

"She used Nasty Plot," Phantom replied.

The Froakie tilted his head to one side. "What's that?"

"It raises the user's Special Attack by 2," a watching Tepig explained.

"Come on," Spectra taunted, beckoning the Treecko forwards. He growled and leaped at the Mismagius. She dodged once more and let out a pink burst of light. Omega dug underground. Spectra sighed, floating aimlessly as she waited.

Omega burst from the ground. He hit Spectra with a black fist, knocking her down.

"That was smart," a Pidgey commented.

Doodle nodded. "Yes. Even though Levitate prevents ground attacks, the following pursuit gave him a chance."

Spectra rose from the ground and was promptly met with another pursuit. She shook herself and charged up a shadow ball. She fired it a moment later. Omega dug under the ground to avoid it once more.

Spectra's eyes flashed. She shot a shadow ball into the hole. A small explosion sounded a moment later. Omega was blown out of the ground. He recovered in mid-air and angled himself towards Spectra, his fist glowing with a green light. The Mismagius let out another Dazzling Gleam. Omega punched through it with pursuit and hit Spectra with Mega Drain. The Mismagius dropped to the ground.

The referee, a Marowak, held up his bone. "Spectra is unable to battle, which means the challenger wins!"

The crowd exploded, rushing onto the field to congratulate the Treecko. Omega walked over to Spectra, who was up and dusting herself off.

"That was well fought," she said, smiling. "You'll make a great explorer."

Omega blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "T-thanks."

The Skarmory from earlier walked up. "Omega, since you passed your final assessment, this means you've graduated from the Academy. I'll go get Vijaya and Sinika."

He disappeared inside the building. He returned a moment later with a Chimchar and Murkrow.

"The Chimchar is Vijaya, and the Murkrow is Sinika," the Froakie told Shadow. "They're with Omega."

"What's going on?" the Chimchar asked.

"Omega passed his final assessment. Since all three of you have graduated, you can now form your team."

Both Pokemon perked up upon hearing this.

"Really?" Sinika asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll tell Tsareena right away."

The Skarmory flew away. The new team was chatting excitedly.

Omega broke away from his companions and approached Spectra. He gave her a smile.  
"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you."

The Mismagius chuckled. "Thank you for giving me an exciting battle. And here I thought it was gonna be an easy win."

The Treecko smiled and turned to his teammates. "Let's go do a request."

The new team walked away.

Shadow sighed. "We should be heading out as well." He turned to the Skarmory. "It was a pleasure."

The Skarmory chuckled. "You as well. Just a word of advice- try to avoid the townsfolk. They don't take kindly to Ghost-types roaming the area. They know you're here so you're not completely invisible, but I'd stick to the shadows."

Shadow nodded and turned to leave. His team followed, pinned by the gazes of watching students.

"Did you hear the Worldwide Guild Competition is soon?" Doodle asked Spectra. Shadow perked up but continued walking.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"What is it?"

"It's a competition in which teams from different guilds around the world compete in somewhat dangerous tasks," Phantom piped up.

"What's the point, though?" Wisp asked timidly.

"Fame. Money. Glory. The three things all teams want."

Shadow whirled around. "We're entering!"

"What do you mean? We can't enter!" Spectra protested.

"Why not?"

"We're a team of Ghost-types. We're hated everywhere."

"Do we even qualify?" Doodle asked. He held up a flyer. "Requirements: confirmed team of no more than seven Pokemon, more than three types present in the team, no Ghost-types are to be present at the event."

He put the flyer down and gave Shadow a look. "We can't compete. We don't qualify."

Shadow took the flyer. "We do. We're a confirmed team. One rule down. There's six of us- me, you, Spectra, Phantom, Gemma, and Wisp. Second rule down. We have more than three types present- Poison, Dark, Fire, Ghost, and Fairy. Third rule down. Now, while we are Ghost-types, the other types some of us have justify our Ghost-typing. After all, the flyer never specified what types of our typing isn't allowed. It never specified whether pure Ghost-types or part Ghost-types weren't allowed."

"Fair point," Doodle admitted.

"So, it's official? We're signing up?" Wisp asked.

Shadow nodded. "Yep. We're entering this competition."


	2. Luna

**A/N: Some characters will have disabilities, including lack of speech, eyesight, and hearing. I have the utmost respect for people with conditions like these, having living with someone with one myself. If this chapter offends anyone in any way, notify me and it will be changed.**

* * *

The team of ghosts silently made their way towards the center of the guild. The signs scattered everywhere made it easy to find the sign-ups.

Shadow eventually halted as the square came into view. Multiple Pokemon were crowded around the sign-ups, which was run by nervous-looking Goodra.

"O-one at a time, please," she urged. "I assure you, everyone will get a turn!"

Shadow sighed. "Let's stay out of that."

"Finally, someone gets it!" a voice from above said. A slim Liepard landed in front of the team. She smirked at Shadow.

Shadow groaned. "Hello, Luna."

The Liepard padded up to the Gengar. "Hello once again, Shadow. You've assembled a team! And evolved! You've grown."

"I can see you have as well."

Luna lashed her tail. "Yes, I have. Now, let me meet your team."

She walked up to Spectra. "I can tell you're the kind you don't want to mess around with. Do you enjoy fighting?"

Spectra smiled. "I do. How did you know?"

"You have ambition. I also watched that battle you had with the Treecko. You were going easy, right?"

"Yes, I was. The name's Spectra."

Luna smiled. "Nice to meet you."

She then padded over to Phantom. The Banette looked up from a flyer as she approached.

"Quick, what's Shadow's strengths and weaknesses?" she asked.

"Strengths are speed and powerful attacks. Weaknesses are his ego and occasional cowardice," Phantom replied.

Luna smirked as Doodle and Spectra burst into laughter.

"S-shut up!" Shadow cried, a faint blush on his face. "That's not true!"

"He has a point, though!" Doodle managed to get out. "You are a coward!"

Shadow sighed. Luna padded up to Wisp next.

"Why, hello there," she crooned. "What's your name?"

"W-Wisp," the Litwick replied shyly.

Luna gave her a genuine smile. "You're a pacifist, aren't you?"  
"Y-yes. I don't like to f-fight."

"A shame. Fighting is quite fun!"

Wisp's flame pulsed as the Liepard moved on.

"A Mimikyu? Impressive. How'd you got one of them to join?" she purred to Shadow, her eyes glistening as she gazed at Doodle.

"I didn't?"

"I joined on my own!" Doodle declared proudly.

Luna turned back to Shadow. "He joined on his own."

"Don't mock me!" Doodle cried, raising a small fist.

"Calm down. I wasn't mocking you."

"That's what it sounded like," he huffed, arms crossed. Luna sighed and moved on to Gemma.

"And you are?" she asked with a smile. When the Sableye gave no response, her smile began to falter. "Hello?"

"Gemma's mute," Phantom informed. "We use sign language to communicate with her."

Luna gave him a blank look.

"Just talk. I'll tell you her reply."

Luna shrugged and turned back to Gemma. "The name's Luna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Gemma smiled and signed her reply. Phantom turned to her, a faint smile on his face.

"She says she's pleased to meet you as well."

Luna's smile returned. "I hope Shadow treats you well. I understand what it is like to have a disability."

Gemma's grin grew as she nodded. Luna padded back to Shadow.

"Happy now that you've met everyone?" the Gengar asked, slightly annoyed.

"Very," Luna purred. "You'll meet my team at the competition, granted you get in. I'll see you there."

The Liepard bounded away, disappearing into the bustling wave of Pokemon. Shadow sighed in annoyance.

"Boss, was that a childhood friend?" Spectra asked.

"Yes. Luna and I knew each other from birth. It's a long story I'm not going to get into." Shadow perked up as he pointed to the sign-ups. "On the bright side, there's no line!"

The rest of his team peered around him. The crowd had dissipated.

Shadow smirked. "Come on!"

* * *

The Goodra breathed a sigh of relief. That should be the last of them. The Goodra turned away to gather her things.

"Oi! Lady!"

The Goodra turned once more. A Gengar was standing before her. Around him was a group of Ghost-types. All of them wore black scarves with a purple clover design sewn into them.

"Yes?" the Goodra asked, somewhat nervous by the ghosts.

"We want to sign up for the Worldwide Guild Competition!" the Gengar said. The Goodra saw a dark blue 'R' on his scarf. The same design was on the rest of the groups scarves as well.

"I-if you qualify, you may," the Goodra stammered. She reached under the desk and pulled out a small stack of papers. "First, are you all a team?"

"Yep!" the Gengar declared proudly. "Team Shadowsteal, Diamond rank rescue team!"

"For a Diamond rank team, you aren't very known around here."

"We will be soon!" a Mimikyu piped up. "We just moved here!"

The Goodra restrained the urge to roll her eyes. "Now, is there more than three types in your group?"

"We got Ghost, Dark, Fire, Fairy, and Poison."

"Almost done. I can see you're all Ghost-types. You do know the rules banned ghosts, correct?"

"That rule is just the work of higher rank teams with condemned minds," the Gengar said with an insolent wave of the hand. "We pass the other rules, do we not?"

"W-well, yes, b-but the event doesn't allow Ghost-types!"

The Gengar fixed her with a glare. The Goodra shuddered. She had heard a lot about Ghost-types' behavior. They were said to be merciless. She did _not_ want to annoy one of them, let alone six! This Gengar was most likely the leader of this team.

The members of the team began to murmur amongst each other. The Sableye stayed silent, but the Goodra noticed her making numerous hand motions. The Goodra began to sweat.

After some soft chatter, the Gengar turned back to her. His grin widened on his face.

"I'm feeling nice today, so we have a proposal for you. Phantom! Bring the goods!"

A shiny Banette floated forward, a bag in his hands. He dropped it on the desk. The Gengar grinned.

"In that bag there is 500 Poke. Let us sign up, and it's yours."

The Goodra's eyes widened. That could pay her rent for months!

"U-uh, I don't know what to say," she stammered, her eyes on the bag.

"I guess we'll have to spice it up a bit." The Gengar snapped his fingers. The Banette added another bag to the first. "1000 Poke."

Now, the Goodra was really tempted. This money could get her a job, and maybe even a home of her own!

"I-I don't think I can take this money…"

"Sure you can!" The Gengar pulled out two more bags. "Let's amp it up to 2000 Poke. What'd you say to _that_?"

The Goodra pushed the papers forward. "Deal!"

Grinning, the Gengar signed the papers. "A pleasure doing business with you!"

"Here's a pass. Present this to the gate and you'll be let in."

The Gengar took it and passed it to a Mismagius. "You take care now! Cya!"

With that, he led his team away. The shiny Banette gave the Goodra a small smile and slid 5 Poke onto the table.

"A tip," he said. He turned and floated after his team hurriedly. The Goodra looked at the money and smiled.

"Dad, you may have taught me many things, but you're wrong about ghosts."


End file.
